


Enhancement

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [27]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: A tender moment between a hero and his doctor





	Enhancement

The hero made a face as the doctor injected another one of his experimental serum into his veins. It doesn’t hurt him at all. His pain threshold was far too high for that (sort of comes with being a hero) but the odd burning sensation of the serum going through his body would make any person uncomfortable.

“Does it hurt?” Henrik’s light blue eyes sharpened at the scrunch of his nose.

“Naaah… Same old, same old,” Jackie waved his younger brother’s concerns away. “Just feels odd when you can feel it traveling through the veins.”

Henrik hummed thoughtfully but kept a careful eye on him for any sign of pain or negative reaction.

“Really… Thanks for this, Hen.” The hero’s eyes warmed up with love and gratitude. “I know you don’t like me being a superhero—”

“I cannot fault anyone—especially you—for wanting to save lives,” the doctor interrupted Jackie before placing his palm on his brother’s chest to feel his heartbeat, “but I would prefer it if you keep coming home to us in one piece.”

That’s what all this experimentation, sleepless nights, and headache-inducing calculations were for. Yes, he was curious about Jackie’s limits and potential but he was far more concerned about giving his older brother the capability to keep himself safe and in one piece, albeit with some scrapes and bruises in order to come home to them, to his family.

That will always be more important to Henrik than any potential world breaking scientific advancement. 


End file.
